


Before I Go

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry a Bit, Spoilers, this is an au nothing is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Spoilers for most of the episodes but this was Qbert's auBr'aad finally did it. He killed it. But he didn't just kill the demon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of Qbert's future au where Sylnan could be controlled by the arm demon and it would wreak havoc and it's set a few years after the current timeline I believe. Yes, it's not as long but I'm satisfied with it and also if I read it one more time, I will cry.

He watches Sylnan drop to his knees, a large hole in his brother’s side oozing blood. The older Vengolor collapses face first onto the cold stone. 

Br’aad pants heavily, staring at where his brother stood before. He runs and slides across the bloodstained ground, scraping his legs and knees as he checks his brother’s body. He feels something beating, but it’s faint and small. The younger brother picks Sylnan’s head up to rest it on his lap. “Sylnan..?” His says, voice cracked and small. 

“Br’aad..?” The older Vengolor’s throat sounds scratchy and weak. Br’aad feels more tears flowing down his face and he bites back a choked sob. “Is that you.?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Hang on there, I’ll get you some help. Maybe-maybe Vel is around here-?” He looks around, but it’s only him and his brother. It’s cold and foggy. “I-I..I’m not going to be useless, I’m going to help you.”

Sylnan grins and a soft chuckle leaves his throat. “There’s nothing you can do anymore, buddy.” One of his bloody hands reaches up to place it on his right cheek. “I think it’s my time now,” he starts coughing, hacking up red and black blood. 

Br’aad takes his scarf off and dabs away the blood from his mouth. “Stop, stop, don’t say that. I-I won’t let you!” He clenches the stained scarf tightly. 

“You can’t stop this, Br’aad.”

“Yes I can! I did this, so now I have to fix it!”

Sylnan shakes his head. “No, it’s time now buddy.” He’s coughing and wheezing and Br’aad can only think of putting pressure on the giant hole he created in his brother’s body. 

“Damnit Sylnan, just let me do something! I can’t lose you again!”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Not right now-“

“It’s important.” 

Br’aad chokes on his sobs, tears still pouring down his face. “What is it?”

“Before I go, is there anything I could’ve done better?”

Br’aad’s hands are starting to stain with crimson red. “What do you mean?”

“I think I could’ve been more supportive. I should’ve done more for us.” Sylnan’s eyes are now looking up at the foggy night sky. “I shouldn’t have chased you away. Twice.”

“No, no..” 

“I’m going to die as a horrible older brother; as the worst best friend in history.”

“Sylnan, please, stop.”

“And I’m going to die as a bad guy.”

Br’aad looks at Sylnan’s face. He’s not smiling anymore, tears running down the sides of his face. “No, you are the greatest brother in the history of brothers. You are the greatest best friend anyone can ask for.

_ “And you are my hero.” _

More wheezing follows and the blond can see that familiar glassy look in his brother’s eyes.

“And Sylnan?”

_ Cough _ “Yes Br’aad?”

He takes a moment to swallow the lump in his throat and to lay down next to him, holding his hand tightly. It almost feels cold and it’s sticky with blood. “Can you say hi to mom and dad and Katherine for me?”

“Yeah, of course..I love you..”

He can’t bring himself to say it or say it fast enough before Sylnan’s hand feels completely cold, his head is turned to his brother and he’s  _ smiling _ . 

They find the two brothers on the ground, Br’aad laying next to Sylnan’s corpse as he sobs.  _ “You’re somewhere better without me now..” _

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
